


Red Hood and Robin Show: Shopping

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [30]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin, Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood Fan Series, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Other, Red Hood and Robin Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Influenced by the Red Hood Fan Series inwhich Damian lives with Jason. Highly recommend watching it. Don’t need too but it’s recommended.Red Hood and Robin: Beary AllenWhat exactly do you buy for your estranged little brother when he moves in with you because the rest of your family is MIA?





	Red Hood and Robin Show: Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Red Hood and Robin Show. Episode: Beary Allen
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 3.5k to go and only four days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000

Jason didn’t know what to buy for a kid. He’d stolen what he could back in his youth until Bruce swept him off the streets when he was twelve and after that, Jason had anything and everything. He’d never even had to go to the store. Bruce or Alfred would just show up with stuff. Jason nodded to everything.

 

But this was Damian. Talia switched between treating him like a prince then throwing him down a pit for some sick train exercise. Dick was better at this stuff, Dick could do this stuff. But with Bruce disappearing, and Dick then Alfred even going AWOL… The manor didn’t seem like the greatest bet right now. Jason really didn’t think that Damian would be with him this long.

 

What the heck do twelve-thirteen year olds want? Jason liked books and cars. Damian wants to drive cars. He grabbed a single ten for ten car before throwing it back. This was hopeless. Forget clothes, all Jason wore was black tee shirts and his jacket. Damian liked to be warm though. He grabbed one hoodie in all three sizes. He threw them all back. Heh, Robin Pajamas. Could he fit those?

 

“Sir, do you need help?” A woman asked, “You’re sort of throwing things.”

 

Jason jumped a bit, “Um… My little brother… He’s with me right now… Not right now but at my house… and it was supposed to be a week, but it’s not.”

 

“Does he not have any clothes?” She asked.

 

“Not enough,” He frowned. Like a few outfits and a Robin suit. A phone, but nothing else. Thank God, summer was around the corner. He had to go in the other day for a student-teacher meeting acting like Bruce was on a business trip and Alfred on a very long vacation, “I don’t remember a whole lot about being a kid. My sorta dad but his for sure dad took care of it all. Then out other brother- and I’m rambling.”

 

The woman laughed, “Show me a photo.”

 

He had one. One that wouldn’t immediately clue anyone onto the fact Damian  _ Wayne _ was without his father at the time. The picture was of Damian covered on blue paint because Jason got back at him for that little trumpet stunt.

 

“Well, he’d be in juniors- not childrens,” She laughed, “Probably a medium in shirts, small-medium in pants or jeans.”

 

He followed her throughout the department store towards the boys junior area where she shoved a few pairs of jeans at him for the kid to try on later. Then some sweatpants and athletic shorts at him. 

 

“What kind of shirts does he like?” She asked him.

 

“The black ones,” He frowned, “Wait, he likes green. He’s kind of a priss though. Better quality stuff.”

 

She smiled before looking through the clothing pulling out a few items and some soft cotton tee shirts. They stayed a size medium, thought the sweatshirt was a large. She seemed to know what she was doing so who was Jason to step in?

 

“He like superheros? They have some shirts on sale,” She nodded. Of course the big guys were there, but even some of the bat oriented members were there. Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Red Hood….?

 

“Yeah,” She frowned, “Ever since the Bat went into hiding i guess Red Hood has taken Gotham by storm. Can’t believe they’re selling this stuff.”

 

_ Oh, she’s not a fan. _

 

“Let me guess, more of a Nightwing girl?” He smirked. But he grabbed the Red Hood shirt anyways. The brat is living in his house anyways.

  
  


The brat was playing on  _ Jason’s  _ playstation. But to be far, the kid didn’t have alot to do. Jason didn’t exactly live in the neighborhood for civilian rich kids to run around. And Damian had already read most of the books in his library.

 

He thrusted the bag of stuff at the kid, including the egyptian thousand thread sheets that the kid wanted for the couch. 

 

“What is this?” Damian frowned, going through it.

 

“I figured you’d need some stuff. Went shopping,” Jason shrugged. Then the kid pulled out that damn Flash bear that at the time, Jason thought would be a funny joke. He meant to put it back.

 

“A bear?” Damian frowned.

 

“Yeah,” Jason itched the back of his head, “Meant to be a joke, something like what Dick did back when you were you know little and a tad more murdery.”

 

“That infantile elephant he bought me?” Damian frowned. Jason remembered Dickie bragging about how the kid at least kept it in his very military like room. But that was like three years if not more. As Jason was reminded today, Damian is shopping in  _ juniors. _

Bruce and Dick are missing this kid growing up? How long can Jason do this for? 

 

“Yeah. It was dumb. Here, I’ll just throw it away,” Jason thrusted out his hand to take it but Damian pulled it away.

 

“Wait- uh, maybe- I can use it on Grayson when he returns,” Damian stuttered, “As a joke.”

 

_ Maybe he isn’t growing up as fast as I thought. _

 

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 3.5k to go and only four days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000


End file.
